Misao
by septic eye123
Summary: Finn becomes friends with a certain ghost girl named Misao
1. Chapter 1

# Misao #  
>(Hi there, I bet you're wondering why I'm writing this text instead of the story right away, well I just wanted a minute to explain how this story came to be. You see, I watched a youtuber called Markiplier play a game called Misao. I enjoyed the let's play and the game itself, then I got to thinking. How would Misao fare in the Adventure Time universe? Now before any of you can question on just how RANDOM that is, I would like to point out that all of my fan fictions are Adventure Time, and I'm always looking for new story material, and Misao seemed to be a good candidate. Ok, let's not waste anymore of your or my time, and jump right into the story)<p>...<p>

Finn was, once again, alone in the Tree Fort.

It seemed like Finn was the only one with a slow social life, while everyone else was off doing something fun, Finn was at home counting the number of cracks on the ceiling (the total was 46). Why couldn't he just hang out with his girlfriend?

Oh right, he didn't have one, well not anymore at least.

It had been a month since he and Fionna broke up, and this time it wasn't even his fault. Fionna had apparently cheated on him with his ex girlfriend Flame Princess for a month before he found out, the hard way (he didn't want to talk about it).

Now Finn was single once again, and he had nothing whatsoever to do today. Finn groaned. Why did he have to be cursed with bordem? Couldn't he have SOMETHING to do?

As if on cue, his stomach growled. Finn remembered that he hadn't eaten since he woke up.

Well it was something to do, at least.

Finn got up from the couch, and made his way toward the kitchen. He opened the fridge and put out ham, lettuce, tomatoes, turkey, cheese, and mustard, and put them on the counter. Finn went for the bread, took some loaves out, and started to make his sandwich. First Finn put on the ham, then turkey, then cheese, lettuce, tomatoes, and Finn reached out to grab the mustard, only to find that he was grabbing the air. The mustard wasn't where he had put it. That was weird.

Did he put it somewhere else? Finn didn't remember that.

Immediately, Finn started to look for it. Eventually, he found it on top of the fridge. Confused, Finn grabbed the bottle of mustard and put it back on the counter, only to find that his sandwich has now gone missing.

"Ok, what the heck?" Finn said to himself, now he started to look for his sandwich.

The front door swung open, Finn looked up to see who it was, but nobody was there. Finn walked over and shut the door firmly, thinking that the wind must of blew it open, and went back to the counter to look for his sandwich.

Only to find that it was right where he had left it.

Finn was a little scared right now, was the Tree Fort haunted? Or was he just starting to go crazy?

Finn just grabbed the sandwich and started to eat it. Before he could finish it, Finn heard the door open again, this time, someone DID walk in, Finn turned, and saw that it was just Fionna.

Probably back from her date with Flame Princess, that thought caused an involuntary growl from Finn, thankfully, Fionna didn't notice that, and Finn finished his sandwich

"Hey Finn" Fionna said cheerfully

"Hey" Finn said back, though he probably didn't sound very cheerful himself.

Unfortunately for Finn, Fionna HAD noticed that.

"Finn, you OK? You look kinda down" Fionna said

"It's nothing" Finn said, he didn't feel like telling Fionna about the possibility of a ghost being in the Tree Fort.

Fionna pursed her lips, but she didn't say anything else, which made Finn relieved

-That Night-

Finn was sleeping soundly in his bed, his ceiling fan cooling him off (he had it installed last summer), when he heard a rather loud "clang" come from downstairs. Finn almost instantly woke up, and was surprised to see that no one else did. Finn shook off his surprise and grabbed a baseball bat, just in case.

Finn slowly made his way downstairs, being very careful not to make any noise.

He wanted to catch whatever was in here by surprise.

Finn walked slowly around the downstairs, holding his bat close to him, and looked frantically around for whatever made the noise.

It was probably just a rat or something, but Finn felt the need to call out regardless.

Again, just in case.

"Hello?" Finn called out

Well, Finn sure as heck didn't expect someone to answer BACK.

"Hello" A surprisingly friendly female voice said

Finn yelled in surprise, dropped his bat, and clutched his chest, trying to restart his heart. As soon as he was sure his heart was beating again, a confused and slightly terrified Finn turned around to brace himself for whoever or WHATEVER was in his house.

Nothing could have braced Finn for what he was about to see.

A girl stood in front of Finn. She was several inches shorter than Finn, with violet hair that barely reached her shoulders, with bangs that covered her eyebrows, but ended just above her eyes, slightly pale skin and beautiful amber eyes. She was smiling slightly, but Finn could see her pearly white teeth. She wore a white long sleeved button down dress shirt, with a sleeveless pink vest and a red handkerchief tied around her neck. With that she had a white skirt that matched her stockings, and black dress shoes. She looked to be about Finn's age.

Finn had no words. All Finn could think about was how cute she was, and the fact that she was HUMAN.

The girl looked at Finn with confused eyes.

"U-Uh" Was all Finn could say.

The girl giggled "I'm sorry, did I frighten you?"

Finn gulped "Kinda"

"Sorry" She said again

"It's OK" Finn said "I just wasn't expecting to see a cute girl in my house"

The girl blushed a little

"Um, this is probably going to sound rude, but, who are you, and why are you in my house?"

"You're right, that DID sound rude" The girl said sternly

Finn looked at her sheepishly

"My name is Misao and-" Before she could finish, Finn cut her off

"Wait! Before you say anything else, I just want to know. Are you human?" Finn asked

Misao hesitated a little before responding "Sort of"

Finn raised an eyebrow "Sort of?"

Misao raised her arm in front of Finn "Touch my hand"

This confused Finn even more, but he did what he was told, so he walked over to Misao, and reached out to touch her hand.

But he didn't.

Because his hand went right through hers

Finn was shocked, and surprised, he looked up at the girl and saw sadness in her eyes.

"Y-You're a-" Finn barely managed to say

Misao nodded "I'm a ghost"

(Ok, this chapter is done, I know it might be a little short and...lacking, but I promise the next chapter will be longer than this, and have alot of detail. I hope you guys and girls like it)


	2. Back Story

# Back Story #  
>Finn was frozen in shock, he had no words for this.<p>Misao stared at Finn worriedly, had she told him too much? Was he going into shock?<p>

Finn shook his head, and came back to reality. "Sorry, that just took me by surprise"

Misao nodded "It really is a lot to take in"

"Trust me, your not the first ghost I've met, nor will you be the last"

Misao tilted her head to one side "You've met ghosts before?"

"Yeah, but they didn't look as human as you" Finn said "Or as cute as you"

Misao blushed again.

"Wait a minute, were you the one messing with my lunch earlier?" Finn asked

"Yup, that was me" Misao giggled

"Why?" Finn asked

"I wanted to scare you a little"

"Well, mission accomplished" Finn sighed, then he plopped down on the couch.

Misao giggled again, then she sat next to Finn.

There was some awkward silence, so Finn decided to ask more questions.

"So, how long have you been here for?"

"Only for the last week or so" Misao shrugged.

"Why?"

"Well, I've been dead for a very long time..." She started

"How long?" Finn asked

"I'm 1016 year's old"

Finn's eye's widened "That's a lot of years"

Misao nodded, then continued "I've never had a lot of friends, in fact I've only had one, her name was Samanthera.."

Finn stifled his laughter "Samanthera?"

"I know, anyway, she died 900 years ago, so for a while, it's just been me, myself and I."

"Haven't you tried making new friends?"

"I did, but mostly, people just ran away from me in fear, I never really got the chance to connect with anyone..."

"So, I'm guessing, you wanna be friends?" Finn asked uncertainly.

"I'm sorry, but I've been alone for a long time, I'm surprised I haven't gone insane yet." Misao muttered.

"I'd love to be friends"

Misao looked up, a little surprised "Really?"

"Yes really, I have more friends than I know what to do with, why not add one more?" Finn was actually telling the truth there. He lost count how many friends he had

Misao smiled "Thank you, I really appreciate it"

"Don't mention it"

"If you prefer"

Another period of awkward silence.

Finn couldn't help but stare at Misao, the girl was a classic beauty, something that only came around once in awhile. His heart beat erratically in his chest. Finn ignored it. Best not to be thinking about that now, he barely knew the girl.

Misao caught Finn staring at her, he blushed, then looked away.

"How did you die?" Finn mumbled

Misao's face seemed to sadden, her eyes glistened, it looked like she was about to cry.

Finn mentally slapped himself, of course she didn't want to talk about it, it was her own DEATH for crying out loud.

"I'm sorry, if you don't want to talk about it..."

"No, it's OK, I'd have to tell someone eventually, maybe it'll make me feel better."

Finn didn't say anything.

"It started out like any other day would, but it started falling apart when Yoshino, a bully who liked to beat me up alot, and her friends harassed me in the bathroom. I was used to it. I never exactly fit in at school, and the bullying were regular occurrences. During her beating, Yoshino teased me about Tohma, a boy that I had a stupid crush on. I shot back by saying that Tohma would never love her. She got angry, and beat me pretty hard. After that, she took my clothes off, and took a picture of me. She threatened to post it online if I didn't keep my mouth shut. Then it got even worse. She locked me in a stall with a boy, and she told him to give me "Lots of love" then..."

Misao stopped, Finn saw tears coming down her face, then she continued.

"...he r-raped me, and he crawled out from under the stall when he was done with me. I didn't bother to move, I just sat there and cried. I was in there for a long time, before my teacher, Mr. Sohta, found me. He took me back to the classroom, and asked me what was wrong. At first, I thought he was trying to help me, but then he said I had beautiful hands, then I realized what was going on. I heard rumors that Mr. Sohta had a hand fetish, and I found out the hard way that it was true. I refused him, but he got angry, then he...killed me. He chopped my body up with a knife. The sicko kept my hands, and he hid the rest of me."

Finn was silent as he took all that in. He felt intense sympathy for her, who wouldn't? Finn wanted to comfort her, but he couldn't do that, so he gave her a sympathetic glance instead.

"I was so angry, I couldn't control myself, so 3 months later, I trapped them in the spirit world, and killed them one by one."

Finn's eyes widened at that statement, but he understood, considering with what she's been through.

"I tortured their spirits too, and probably would have for all eternity if Samanthera hadn't stopped me. She showed me the value of friendship, and I returned to normal."

"Well, it turned out good in the end, right?" Finn asked

Misao turned to look at Finn "Yeah, for a little while anyway, then Samanthera died, and I was alone again" Misao said sadly

"Not anymore, you have me now" Finn said

"And I'm thankful for that"

"And I'm sure my friends would love to meet you"

"R-Really?"

"Yeah, but not now though, it's midnight" Finn's eyes widened when he said that.

"I'm sorry, you must be tired, I'll let you have your sleep"

"What about you?"

"Ghosts can sleep too, though we can't lie down anywhere, we just...float"

"Will you still be here?" Finn asked hopefully

Misao saw the hope in Finn's eyes, and blushed "Of course I will"

"Ok, good night then"

"Good night"

With that, Finn climbed back upstairs, and fell back to sleep. 


End file.
